wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Keep
Blood elf |boss= |type= |level=69-70++ |players=5-25 |key= }} Tempest Keep is a former naaru fortress in the Netherstorm in Outland. This crystaline fortress is now ruled by Kael'thas Sunstrider, the lord of the blood elves, and dominated by scores of his brethren. The structure is divided into three wings - satellites of the gigantic structure - with the fourth wing, the Exodar, now in the world of Azeroth as the Draenei capital. The three remaining wings - Botanica, Mechanar and Arcatraz - have different colored crystals to differentiate them from one another. The Botanica's crystalline structure is a light purple color, the Mechanar's is light blue, and the Arcatraz's is red. Summary *'Location:' Netherstorm, Outland *'Level:' 70 (You can select the instance in the LFG tool at 68, since druids get their flying form then) *'Layout:' 3 5-man wings, 1 25-man raid **'The Mechanar' (Level 69-72 mobs). Bosses: ***'First Layer Bosses': Gatewatcher Gyro-Kill, Gatewatcher Iron-Hand, Mechano-Lord Capacitus ***'Second Layer Bosses': Nethermancer Sepethrea, Pathaleon the Calculator **'The Botanica' (Level 70-72 mobs). ***'Bosses:' Commander Sarannis, High Botanist Freywinn, Thorngrin the Tender, Laj, Warp Splinter **'The Arcatraz' (Level 70-72 mobs) ***'Bosses:' Zereketh the Unbound, Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates, Dalliah the Doomsayer, Warden Mellichar Event. The Warden Mellichar Event include the spawn of: random boss (70+) - Millhouse Manastorm (friendly gnome) - random boss (72+) - random boss (72+) - Harbinger Skyriss **'The Eye' (25-man raid wing) ***'Bosses:' Al'ar, Void Reaver, High Astromancer Solarian, Kael'thas Sunstrider * You will need a flying mount (druids can use flight form) in order to access the Tempest Keep; it is not possible to summon someone to one of the satellite structures. http://beta.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=1100595&pageNo=1&sid=1#3 * For access to Heroic Mode instances, one must first have Honored Reputation with the Sha'tar, and then buy the Warpforged Key from Almaador, Sha'Tari Quartermaster in the Terrace of Light, Shattrath City. * Populated with blood elves. Background The mighty Tempest Keep was created by the enigmatic Naaru: sapient beings of pure energy and the sworn enemies of the Burning Legion. As a base of operations for the Naaru, the structure itself possesses the technology to teleport through alternate dimensions, traveling from one location to another in the blink of an eye. With Outland serving as the strategic battlefront in the ongoing Burning Crusade, the Naaru recently used Tempest Keep to reach the shattered land. However, when the Naaru set out from their stronghold, Prince Kael’thas and his blood elves quickly raided the dimensional fortress and assumed control over its satellite structures. Now, guided by some unknown purpose, Kael’thas manipulates the keep’s otherworldly technologies, using them to harness the chaotic energies of the Netherstorm itself. Though Kael’thas and his minions maintain a tight hold on the keep, a band of Draenei recently hijacked one of its satellite structures, the Exodar, and used it to escape Outland. In seeking out other worlds, the Draenei, led by the ancient prophet, Velen, hoped to find allies who would stand with them against the Legion and its nihilistic Crusade. The Draenei 'Ship' It has been revealed in a WorldofWar.net Interview with Tom Chilton that Tempest Keep was the "Dimensional Ship" which the Naaru provided for the draenei's flight from Argus. The Keep was imbued with powerful arcane energies that allowed it to move from world to world in a kind of mass teleport. When the orcs were corrupted by Kil'jaeden, it was believed that many draenei hid away in the Keep for many decades, until Prince Kael'thas and the other blood elves and naga allied with Illidan Stormrage seized the Keep for themselves. The draenei were apparently able to escape from the blood elves into Azeroth using a wing of the Keep, landing roughly in the Azuremyst Isles of northwestern Kalimdor. The blood elves now use the technology inside the Tempest Keep to harness their vast amount of energy from the Netherstorm. Metzen: The draenei nether-ship you've been hearing about is far more than it seems. It's part of a larger dimension-traveling fortress called Tempest Keep that essentially teleports through alternate realities. It doesn't bank and roll or shoot photon torpedoes (not yet, anyway). http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=8333849&p=1&tmp=1#post8333849 Contradictory Evidence In a direct contradiction to Chilton's information about Tempest Keep, it was revealed in Rise of the Horde that Oshu'gun, the gigantic crystal in Nagrand revered by the orcs as their "Mountain of Spirits," was in fact the vessel that provided Velen and the draenei their escape from Argus, not Tempest Keep. It was also revealed in the Blizzard short "Unbroken" that Velen and the survivors did not flock to Tempest Keep to hide, but rather hid somewhere in the Zangarmarsh (possibly the hidden Telredor, or the Orebor Harborage on the border with the Blade's Edge Mountains). The story regarding Tempest Keep was changed accordingly; in the Burning Crusade manual, Tempest Keep was described as a naaru dimensional fortress that did not arrive on Draenor until after its destruction/transformation into Outland. When the naaru dispersed to aid in the retaking of Outland from the forces of the Burning Legion as well as make war against the Illidari, the blood elves attacked and conquered it. The portion referring to Velen and the draenei raid on the Exodar in order to escape Outland was only slightly modified to fit the changed situation. Furthermore, with the introduction of the Patch 2.1, players noted that the planet of Azeroth can be plainly seen in the sky from certain areas in the Black Temple, indicating that the two planets do not exist in separate dimensions. Thus the need for an "inter-dimensional" transport is null. Sources * NYTimes Category:Forts Category:Zone:Netherstorm